Mercenary
by HelloThereBeautiful
Summary: The threat of war ghosts over the horizon. Danzo refuses to acknowledge its approach. Only through secrecy and defiance can the Leaf-Nin ensure their survival. Though Itachi leads this resistance, he cannot ignore all orders given to him by the Hokage.
1. Laying Plans

**Disclaimer: The Naruto series is in no way my property. It is not my intention to infringe on any copyright.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Mercenary

**Author: **Absolute. Tranquillity.

**Beta: **Unbeta'd

**Pairings:** ItaSaku

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**World: **Non-Massacre

**Word count: **6121

**Rating:** M

**Notes: -**

* * *

><p><strong>PART ONE<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Mercenary<br>****Chapter One  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong> [Friday]<strong>

The pads of her fingers drummed lightly on her bare knees, in time with the rhythmic 'beep' of the machines surrounding her. She closed her eyes, relaxing; her breathing background noise to the soothing beat consuming her. It sounded so much like waves. It was harsh at first -the noise almost deafening- but it slowly drowned out. Then another crashed upon her.

She took her time as her eyes opened and roved over the sleeping blonde beside her. The woman in the bed looked older – _much older- _than she ought to, than Sakura remembered. Small lines had graced her once flawless, poreless skin, and her lips has flattened and thinned implausibly. It was that darned jutsu the woman insisted on using, that Sakura blamed for the sudden aged appearance. Unnecessary, really, for the woman who held so much of Konoha's history in her blood.

The hum of the monitor continued - as it always did- as it had done for the past number of months since Sakura first stepped inside the hospital ward. The memory of it made her chest constrict painfully, her eyes clenching on instinct.

The restless winds of Fire Country had refused to die down, undeterred by the fact that it aided the enemy encapsulating their home. Their forces were few in number and certainly no match for the multitude of Konoha Nin meeting them in battle. But the strength of their leader was tantamount to the infiltration of the hidden village. Foolishly, the blonde Hokage had tried to meet the Rinnegan master in battle herself. She felt it her duty. But ultimately it cost her dearly. It may have been necessary in order to push the enemy back and spur on the Konoha nin, but that decision cost the blonde her consciousness and if it weren't for Sakura's healing chakra and Kakashi's quick thinking, the blonde would, without doubt, have joined the Hokage's of old in the afterlife.

The pinkette sighed quietly. The sterile white walls and high-pitched beeping were making her feel ill. Her eyes were already half-closed in protection against the much too bright room. Sakura watched the former Hokage for another moment, her eyes heavy with fatigue and worry. Too many hours had she spent in that hospital ward over the past five months, praying, hoping and wishing to find some way to recover the sleeping woman. So much so, that she had even gone as far as to neglect her duties as a medic. She had missed a step in her diagnosis of a member of the Hokage's security team, thanks in large part to her lack of sleep over the previous weeks.

Luckily for her, Shizune had caught the mistake before the man exchanged his prescription in the pharmacy.

And so, her misdiagnosis had no immediate effect on the man's well-being, but it had earned her a glare from the Hokage, as well as a few harsh words from Shizune herself. Sakura found she had neither the energy, nor the right to oppose either superior.

She stood gracefully from her chair, resting her hands on the cool metal bars that surrounded the hospital bed. With one tough jerk of her (chakra infused) hand, the lock came loose and the safety barrier slid down, giving Sakura access to her patient. She took a deep breath before her hands glowed, a pale green colour, and she placed them on the woman's abdomen.

She knew she was fighting a losing battle. Having been through this exact same routine almost every night of the week, the young woman knew that it was futile. She had explored the woman's body with her chakra too many times to count. She had stayed in that room until her body felt like it would slump beneath her; until tears streamed from her eyes in exhaustion. She had seen too many sunrise's and sunset's in that hospital room, and still, she had found no way to aid the fallen woman she called her mentor.

"Tsunade," her voice was a whisper. She didn't know what her soft tone would accomplish, but like talking to a child, she hoped the peaceful, calming tone would draw the woman out of her herself, out of her comatose state.

Sakura snapped her head in the direction of the door. Angling her head, she tried to distinguish the sounds coming from outside. Shouting: definitely nothing out of the ordinary inside a hospital, but in the private wing? She vaguely heard someone using her name. In response, Sakura retracted her palms from the older woman's abdomen and the green glow she emitted died out.

She had just placed the safety bar back into its locked state when the door opened across from her. She looked up to be greeted by Shizune. She offered a sad smile, as she always did when she found Sakura in Tsunade's hospital ward. Frankly, Sakura was getting sick of it. Many citizens had lost loved ones during the invasion; she didn't see why it was always her that ended up with everyone's pity. She clicked her tongue, her eyes wandering once more to the blonde woman beneath her. She felt Shizune approach them. Her breathing was deep and even, but as she came to a halt beside the bed, the black-haired woman sighed heavily, dramatically.

"Naruto's team is back," she said carefully, her eyes watching her former mentor. "I thought you might like to go to them. They were ambushed on the way home, although no major damage was sustained."

Sakura nodded, only once. Her hand found Tsunade's larger, more wrinkled one, and silently she promised the woman -who was more like a mother to her- that she would be back when her shift ended. Refusing to meet Shizune's gaze, Sakura walked from the bedside to the nearby door. She left it open for Shizune.

"You have to stop this, Sakura." Even though she had left the cold hospital room, Sakura could still hear Shizune's words loud and clear. Worry was evident in her tone with a slight hint of fear. It made the young medic feel nauseous.

* * *

><p>She walked briskly from the private quarters of the hospital that was reserved for the Hokage and visiting diplomats. Her feet carried her automatically to the 'Anbu Returns' ward on the first floor. Thankfully, it was a slow day in the hospital and this would be her first real case. Nothing special though, Naruto would probably have a scrape somewhere on his body that she could heal in mere minutes, and the rest of his cell would be uninjured. Suspiciously, the man would always return home with some minor injury -this was the same man who carried the Kyuubi, and thus its healing powers inside of him! - and without fail, he would always insist that Sakura be called to 'fix' him. She was sure Naruto no longer held any intimate feelings for her; it was just his way of making sure they saw each other.<p>

Taking all of this into consideration, Sakura was not surprised to find Naruto sitting on a hospital bed, nursing a small cut on his left bicep. A very bored looking Shikamaru stood opposite him, slumped lazily against a wall. Sakura gave a dramatic sigh as she walked further into the room to stand by Naruto's bedside. "Honestly Naruto, a gash on your arm? Next you'll be returning home with a paper-cut."

His trademark grin spread like wildfire across his face. "It's a serious wound this time, Sakura-Chan."

"Oh, I'm sure it is," she pouted to emphasise her obvious disbelief.

"I missed you, Sakura-Chan," he cheered, his trademark smile covering half of his face. She realized that it had been too long since she had seen either Naruto or his sloppy grin. Two months, in fact. His long-term peace-keeping mission in Snow Country kept him away from home for months at a time. Since he left, this was only the second visit to Konoha he had made. She wasn't sure if that was his choice or someone elses'.

"And I was serious, Sakura-Chan. We were ambushed by Akatsuki on the way home!"

Her palms ceased their movement across

Naruto's arm and her eyes narrowed. Her hardened eyes met his with a worried expression. "What happened?" she asked quickly, her earlier playful attitude to the situation abandoned.

Naruto nodded in Shikamaru's direction while he took a deep breath. Sakura prepared herself for the onslaught of information the blonde would not doubt race through in one breath.

Her healing chakra found the root of the problem relating to Naruto's injury. It was nothing more than a thin stab wound. Clean cut with no infection. Once more, he was extremely lucky, especially since it was an Akatsuki member who inflicted the blow. When she finally picked up the threads of Naruto's tale, she found that she had missed the entire start, but luckily, -as Naruto had a habit of providing the useless beginning of a story- Sakura managed to pick up the events surrounding Naruto's injury.

"...then these three guys in Akatsuki cloaks landed right in front of us! I don't know how long they had been following us. Luckily, between both teams we were able to scare them off."

"Both teams?" Sakura asked, confused. She really should been listening to the start of this story.

"I just said we met another Anbu team at the border of Fire Country," he said, shaking his head. His eyes narrowed in mock annoyance when he looked at her.

"Sorry," she mumbled, although she really wasn't paying attention. She scanned the now perfectly-flawless skin to make sure she hadn't missed anything. Once she was satisfied with her work, her chakra relaxed and the pale green luminescence left her hands. She turned her head slightly, catching a glimpse of the other man in the room. "Is everything okay with you, Shikamaru?" He nodded quickly, raising a hand to wave off her concern. "What about the others?" she asked, turning back to face Naruto.

"They're fine. Neji went to report to the Hokage and Sasuke left us as soon as we entered the village."

Sakura smiled slightly, clasping her hands together. "Was he injured?"

"I don't think so," Naruto laughed, pulling the long-sleeve of his Anbu uniform down. It was winter after all, and even Fire Country was cold at this time of year. "I think he's sulking because Itachi's team had to help us dispatch those Akatsuki members." Sakura's eyes flickered slightly at the mention of the older Uchiha, but quickly relaxed in front of her team-mate. "Actually," he said quietly, standing from the small hospital bed. "Can you see how Itachi is? He saved my life back there."

Sakura raised a single, perfect eyebrow. The thought of anyone having to save Naruto's life sounded utterly ridiculous. By right, the man should have been named Hokage by now, if it weren't for...

"Please!" Naruto wailed loudly, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her dramatically. He was still his moronic self at home though, regardless of his prowess on the battlefield. Not wanting the blonde to find out that she actually found his childishness endearing, Sakura pulled his arms from her shoulders with a glare, sending both limbs flying back down to their original position.

"Fine," she said quickly. Her finger stretched out to rest right in front of his face, in an accusatory manner. "I'm not supposed to do this, Naruto. If I get in trouble with Danzo, I'm blaming you."

"Deal!" Naruto chimed happily, his grin growing once more.

* * *

><p>Slowly, Sakura poked her head inside the small room. A thin woman with jet-black hair stood with her back to the invading medic. Sakura made sure no one else was inside the room before slipping through the small space between the door and the wall; she knew not to push the doors in this ward, the noise it made was worse than cats crying. The other occupant of the room turned to face her only moments later. She looked shocked -and slightly angry- to see the pink-haired woman.<p>

"Can I help you?" she whispered, eyeing the small woman in front of her.

Sakura gave a small sigh, before speaking. She knew what Shizune's reaction would be and was not looking forward to another lecture on ethics. "I need to know about Uchiha Itachi's condition," she said quickly, wanting to get it over with. Shizune raised an eyebrow in obvious confusion.

"Why do you want-"

"Naruto wants to know," Sakura cut in quickly. "Itachi saved his life this evening and as such, he wants to know the man's prognosis." Sakura tried her best not to meet the woman's gaze, even though she could feel the woman's questioning stare on her.

"Sakura, you know I'm not supposed to release patient information."

She ignored the woman's heated look. The older of the two sighed quietly, grabbing the clipboard from beside her. Sakura managed to keep her composure even though she found her eyes drifting to the unconscious man in the bed, beside Shizune. She took the clipboard Shizune had held out towards her. The untidy handwriting scribbled across the page was definitely not Shizune's.

_Whilst defending Uzumaki Naruto from a potentially fatal blow, Uchiha Itachi suffered severe chakra burns to his torso and upper right arm. He suffered a punctured lung as well as muscle damage. _

Sakura was shocked by the intensity of the damage he had sustained. From talking with Naruto – as well as the fact that none of the team suffered any damage- she had assumed it was only a minor injury. The Uchiha heir would feel the effects of thaa punctured lung for a few days, even with Shizune's healing jutsu.

"Thank you," Sakura said quietly, smiling quickly at her friend and mentor, before retreating back to the faulty door.

"Sakura," she called quickly. The woman in question raised an eyebrow gracefully, her eyes opening further and a small smile playing on her lips. The black-haired woman didn't speak for a few moments and it threw Sakura off guard. Shizune looked worried. Conflicted, even. But Sakura had no idea why.

"The Hokage wants to see you when your shift is over," she bit out quickly, her eyes conveying a sense of trepidation. Sakura let her small smile fade. Whatever that man had summoned her for, Sakura knew it wasn't good.

* * *

><p>It was dark when Sakura found her feet carrying her to the Hokage tower down the street. The cold January air chilled her skin slightly, leading small goose bumps to form on her arms. It only served to make the young woman pull her coat tighter across her body. Tucking a strand of hair that had come loose from her ponytail behind her ear, Sakura racked her mind trying to figure out why the Hokage would want to see her. Ever since their last meeting -when Sakura had misdiagnosed and consequently mistreated a member of his security team- she had been careful not to capture his attention with her work. She knew from the look he gave her that day, that the man was not impressed. She already knew he had qualms with the amount of time she spent in the Godaime's hospital room; he was not afraid to voice that opinion around her. Casually, of course.<p>

No, it definitely was no secret that the current Kage of Fire Country did not like Haruno Sakura.

But she still had no idea as to why the man had summoned her to his office that evening. She had been extra careful with her hospital duties as of late, not wanting to evoke the man's ire. But then, the Hokage had eyes everywhere.

She gave the couple of jonin waiting outside the tower the briefest of smiles before walking inside. Being absorbed in her own thoughts, Sakura didn't recognise the two men, but they obviously knew her as they both greeted her using her first name.

She quickened her pace, wanting to get her meeting with the Hokage over as fast as possible, and before she knew it she was standing opposite those familiar doors. The young woman exhaled slowly before placing a swift knock upon the piece of fine oak.

A few moments later, when no answer came, Sakura almost laughed with relief. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes (having let them down earlier to avoid eye contact ) and took a step backwards to leave that building she now hated.

But her relief didn't last long. Just as she had turned back out into the corridor, Sakura heard a weak, but deep voice from inside the room.

"Enter."

Her eyes widened, and she could feel her heart beating n her throat. She couldn't run away now. The man would know that she heard him now that her footsteps had stilled. She would have to face the man sometime, so Sakura turned on her heel and walked back to the door before pushing it open.

* * *

><p>She saw him as soon as she entered. It was rare to find the old man standing from his seat, but that was exactly his position. He had his back to her, facing the Hokage monument opposite his office. Of course, being simply an acting-Hokage, his face was not engraved next to the Hokage's of past terms.<p>

"Good evening," he called quietly. His small voice made him seem genuine, kind, and warm. But Sakura -as well as most of the ninja population- knew that was not the kind of man he was.

"Good evening, Danzo-Sama."

"Take a seat."

"I'm fine," she said far too quickly for her own liking. She bit her lip then, feeling slightly more uncomfortable then she thought possible. "You wanted to see me?"

He was silent for a moment. His head cocked to one side and leaned closer to the window frame as he inspected something in the distance. Sakura tried to follow suit, curious, but when the man turned quickly to face her, she regained her neutral stance. "How is Tsunade-San?"

She gave him a skeptical look. They both knew the man had no interest in Tsunade's condition. Unless of course, her condition involved imminent death. Then he would be interested. "Her vitals are stable," she smiled weakly, hoping to ease the fast-forming tension.

"They have been 'stable' for quite some months now. Five, if I'm not mistaken." His smirk did nothing to ease the _need _to punch something rising in Sakura's chest. If he had his way, Tsunade would be declared dead, effectively making him the Rokudaime Hokage.

He seemed to sense her hesitation to reply, as his smirk widened and he slowly dropped his ageing body into the chair behind his desk. "You spend a lot of time in that room," he began, the humoured expression falling from his face. "Too much time, I feel."

"I spend only time I can spare-"

"What about today?" he asked quickly, his voice rising to match the increase in speed. "Shizune had to go looking for you to heal Uzumaki when he returned to Konoha. Where were you then?"

Sakura was taken-aback. Danzo had obviously been keeping _very_ close watch on her. Or the door to Tsunade's hospital room. The thought of this man knowing her every move made her blood run cold, and a chill made its way down her spine. Her face remained impassive; she refused to answer the man's question. They both knew where she was.

"Tell me, why did Tsunade remove you from active duty six months ago?" his face kept its stern look as he scanned a piece of parchment in his hands.

"I asked to be removed from active duty," she answered truthfully.

"Why?"

"It was for personal reasons," she retorted quickly, not wasting a moment of time. "Reasons that I don't wish to discuss."

His gaze left the paper in his hand then, settling on the glaring expression on her face. A single eyebrow quirked, as he watched her intensely. If his stare made Sakura feel uncomfortable, she didn't show it. In fact, her brow only seemed to furrow more, challenging the man to ask more questions on the topic.

"Your engagement to Uchiha Itachi ended, coincidently around the same time, correct? Why was that?"

She opened her mouth, ready to tell the old bastard to mind his own, god-damned, business, but before she could, he spoke again. "Did it have anything to do with the rumours surrounding Uchiha Itachi's loyalty to this Country?"

Her lips pursed slightly. "I don't know what you're trying to suggest, Hokage-Sama, but-"

"You don't wish to discuss it?" That ugly smirk spread across his face once more. Sakura had to turn her head towards the window, for fear she would do the man severe sighed almost dramatically, his pen leaving small words across the paper that was now on the desk in front of him.

"I'm afraid I have to ask you to spend some time away from this hospital, Haruno-San."

Sakura almost choked when his words registered with her. Too many thoughts and words flooded her mind but all she could manage to sputter out was; "But-Why?"

A single eyebrow rose as he took in her obviously seething form. "Your work has hardly been satisfactory, Haruno-San. You misdiagnose and mistreat patients-"

"_Once," _she cut in quickly, her anger radiating from her in waves. "That happened once."

"You continually break protocol by spending excessive amounts of time with a patient. I believe the time you spend with the Godaime each day is detrimental to your capabilities as a medic."

"That's ridiculous," she said again, walking closer to the man's desk. It was only then that she saw two bodyguards outside the window. If it weren't for her current situation, she would have laughed. Did they really think she'd be foolish enough to hurt this man? She decided to try a different approach when the gravity of the situation started to weigh on her. "Hokage-Sama, please reconsider-"

He raised a hand, effectively cutting her off in the middle of her plea. "I've made my decision, Haruno-San. You are relieved of duty. You are not permitted to enter the hospital unless you yourself are in need of a medic. Am I understood?"

Sakura could feel tears forming in her eyes; the stinging was unmistakable. But she refused to give Danzo the pleasure of knowing he had hurt her. And that was exactly what he had done. Her permanent position as head-medic at the hospital had given Sakura great joy. Danzo knew exactly where to hit her. But she would not permit herself to show the man any weakness.

"Hokage-Sama," she said evenly, bowing slightly before she exited the room.

* * *

><p>Itachi inwardly cursed Danzo for assigning him the duty of watching over Uzumaki. The ache in his chest from that punctured lung was not the first injury he had sustained whilst babysitting the hyperactive blonde. The Kyuubi container was a magnet for rogue Nin and leaf-enemies alike. He most certainly needed the shadowing, especially considering the events of that past day. Naruto and his team had made it safely back to home territory without any assistance from the secretly-following Anbu cell behind them. But of course, Danzo had sent them after the team for a reason. And that reason was the small group of three Akatsuki members who appeared -almost from nowhere- on the border of Fire Country.<p>

They managed easily to dispatch the three jonin-level missing-nin, but it came at a price; Itachi's Anbu cell was forced to show itself. If it weren't for the Uchiha heir's quick-thinking and cool demeanour, his babysitting duties would have been revealed. But then, it was Naruto, for crying out loud... Itachi was able to convince the blonde and his team-mates that he and his partner were simply in the right place at the right time.

Well, maybe not all his team-mates. Sasuke had found his brother's sudden presence all too suspicious. Itachi gathered from the glares the younger Uchiha sent him throughout the entire journey home, that Sasuke knew something was amiss. "I suppose it was mere coincidence that our teams crossed paths two weeks ago in Lightning Country, as well?" he had practically spit out when both teams reached the gates of Konoha, before he left the group to head for home.

The younger Uchiha was definitely pissed with the arrangement. However, Hokage's orders were final, and if Danzo ordered it, Itachi would execute the plan perfectly.

It just seemed so pointless. Naruto was more than capable of handling himself, as were his team, which consisted of Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru. He didn't like to brag about his little brother's strength, but Itachi knew that team was one of the finest Konoha had to offer.

He decided he would be having words with the acting Hokage at their next meeting; surely his new partner could be trusted to do more than babysit after two months of constant supervision and 'observe-only' missions.

He looked up from the steaming soup his mother had placed in front of him, not recalling seeing said brother since he returned home from the hospital. The seat beside his father was empty. "Where is Sasuke?" he asked carefully, eyeing his mother who sat beside him. She blew gently on the hot soup before turning to face her oldest son.

"He left earlier," Mikoto whispered thoughtfully. "He said he was eating with his team-mates this evening."

"Ah," the small statement of understanding left his lips automatically. The sound of paper rattling caught his attention and he turned slightly to see his father engrossed in one of the longest scrolls he had seen in his life. The end of the document sat messily in his father's lap as Fugaku held the top of it close to his eyes.

"What is that, father?" Itachi asked quietly; not quite interested in his father's work, but not wanting to sit in silence neither.

"Nothing important," came the man's stern voice. "Just police matters."

Itachi's eyes met his fathers for the briefest of seconds. He knew in that small moment the man needed to speak with him. It had happened on many occasions before. His father did not like to worry Mikoto with details of missions, or war or anything else that would cause her upset. At times when he had these matters on his mind, he would give Itachi the smallest of looks. The eldest son knew exactly what it meant; go to the study.

When Itachi looked back to his father, the moment had passed and Fugaku's scroll was once more covering his entire appearance. He took a deep breath before going back to the dinner his mother had prepared. It had cooled considerably.

Moments after their small exchange, Fugaku had left the table for his study. Itachi had decided to leave it until after dinner to follow his father down the hall.

* * *

><p>He gave a curt knock on the screen-door before pulling it open slightly and stepping inside. The room was chilled, caused by the open screen-doors that led out into the garden. The view was picturesque; the moon and stars in full view from his position beside the door. But he was not there to admire the view. Quietly, he closed the door before walking further into the dimmed room, lit only by two candles burning on the desk in the centre of the room.<p>

Fugaku sat with his back to Itachi at that desk. Scrolls -including the one Itachi had seen at dinner- littered the large work-space. _An organised mess, _he recalled his mother had once described the study.

"I need you to take over the running of the Police Department for a short while, Itachi. I know you are quite busy at the moment on orders from the Hokage, but I wouldn't ask if it were not important."

Itachi furrowed his brow; confused by his father's no-nonsense approach to his predicament. He was straight to the point, as per usual. Even with his own sons, he was curt and business-like in all his endeavours.

"I would ask Sasuke, but I'm not sure if he's ready for such an -"

"You should give Sasuke more credit," Itachi bit out quickly. Although he disliked how his father treated Sasuke as the inferior of the two, he managed to keep his tone even.

"Credit where credit is due, Itachi. I have not seen any action from Sasuke deserving of such an appointment."

Itachi had to bite his lip from arguing further with the man.

"As your father, I care for you both equally. But as the head of our Clan, I must do what is best for that Clan." the elder of the two reached across the desk he occupied to grasp a small glass of water. "You'll understand when you are in my position."

_I would never treat my son the way you treat Sasuke, _Itachi thought bitterly. "Why is it you need to me to conduct the running of the Police Department? I have very little connection to the establishment."

"Unfortunately, I've been ill," came his weak reply. "I have been for a few months now. Recently, a medic found some abnormal cells in my right lung. An on-going illness, she referred to it as."

"On-going?"

"Months, years..."

"You cannot treat this sickness?" Itachi found himself asking without even thinking further on the subject.

"There is little known about these types of illnesses," he stopped talking for a moment to pull a small vial from the drawer of his desk. "The Godaime is said to have cured a similar illness once, but she is... unavailable."

"And those pills?"

"Pain-relievers."

Itachi gave a small sigh and ran a hand through his bangs. The exchange may have not been one of many words, but Itachi knew exactly what his father was saying. The man he knew was not someone to give up his control easily, nor was he a man to take pain medication even when it had been prescribed. This illness was serious.

"Shisui and Sasuke will help you," the older man continued, setting his glass back down again. "They will benefit from the experience. As will you."

Itachi walked closer to his father, who still had his back turned to him. The man sat calmly in his chair even as Itachi slowly approached, staring serenely at the moon shining into his study. Itachi felt that no moment could hold as great a level of peace as this one held.

"I will do my best," he whispered finally. His hand outstretched carefully, to rest gently on the older man's shoulder. Its primary objective was reassurance to his father, but he didn't mind the fact that it seemed to bridge the gap between them ever-so-slightly.

* * *

><p>It was some hours later before Itachi had left the Uchiha compound. He had purchased his own apartment in the centre of the administration district some years ago. He told the Clan it was to be closer to the Anbu and Hokage towers, but secretly, he moved to escape the constant pressure put upon him by said Clan. Still, every time he entered the compound he was accosted by relatives and Clan members on the subject of marriage and heirs. Something he would not be thinking about in the near future, or rather, something he couldn't allow himself to think about.<p>

He walked through the dark apartment, familiar enough with the layout as not to need a light to guide his way in the pitch black home. In his kitchen, the light streaming in through the window reflected off surfaces and appliances to illuminate the room gently. The small patch of yellow paint above the hob that _she _had painted nearly a year ago seemed to glow in the moonlight. It stood out against the pale cream that the rest of the kitchen was coated in. He hated that.

Itachi opened the press beside the yellow paintwork just enough to grab the bottle of Sake that stood inside. He didn't bother with a glass, instead left the room exactly the way he entered, quietly and in darkness.

The living room was much the same as the kitchen. Even as he passed the light switch, he didn't turn it on. Itachi placed the bottle on the small table before flopping down onto the sofa behind it. His jaw rested on his clasped hands as he stared at the ceramic bottle.

The stress of recent events had started to cause tension in his body. Knots had formed in his back, causing him extreme discomfort. That was not even mentioning the pain in his chest every time he took too deep a breath. He couldn't help but think that if Tsunade were there today, she would have done a much more satisfactory job than Shizune had done.

He didn't really care to think about his discomfort though, not when his father was so sick. The man must have been in tremendous pain. None could have convince the Uchiha Patriarch to take medication unnecessarily. It seemed wrong to think that a sickness could cause Uchiha Fugaku such distress, when nothing else in this world seemed to faze him.

Itachi's eyes narrowed suddenly, sensing movement across the room. But only moments later, he relaxed, feeling the familiar chakra signature.

"What do you want, Deidara?"

"How long do you think we will await your answer, Uchiha?"

"Now is," he took a small breath, whispering the final part of his sentence, "not the time."

"We're getting ready, Uchiha. You'd better make your choice."

"Leave, Deidara," Itachi called quietly through the darkness. With the light flowing through the large window behind him, Itachi could just about distinguish the black and red uniform the man wore, as well as the metal eye-piece permanently attached to one of the man's face.

A loud, drawn-out sigh escaped the man's lips as he disappeared in a whirl of smoke.

Itachi reached for the bottle in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter.<br>**

* * *

><p>Feedback? No?<p>

Much love.


	2. Waging War

**Disclaimer: ****The Naruto series is in no way my property. It is not my intention to infringe on any copyright**.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Mercenary

**Author: **Absolute. Tranquillity.

**Beta: **Unbeta'd

**Pairings:** ItaSaku

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Word count: **6569

**Rating:** M

**Notes: **Deeply apologetic with regards to the long wait. Next chapter will be up within a couple of weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercenary<strong>**  
><strong>**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p><strong>[Wednesday]<strong>

Four days had passed, and still it felt foreign to be swaddled in bedclothes and duvets at well-past-noon on a weekday. Each time she glanced at the clock nearby, Sakura could calculate exactly where she would be and what she would be doing if she were at Konoha General Hospital, and not in bed. At this time -12:10pm- she would have been starting her rounds on the first floor. Elderly people mostly, and long-term patients. It was an easy start to the afternoon. Those patients were among the most amicable to deal with. They were not afraid to speak openly with her, and Sakura felt she could return the gesture and let her guard down amongst them.

This duty would encompass a large proportion of mid-afternoon, and by lunchtime, she would be ready for a well-deserved snack. Her bento box would accompany her to the third floor private-ward, where she would spend her lunchtime with her former mentor.

Her blood boiled and her fists tightened by her sides at the idea of being _forbidden _from entering the hospital by the Hokage. It was plain for all those around them to see, that Danzo was not fond of Sakura. The concept of the man feeling threatened by her was laughable, -she could admit that- but the man did in no way trust her. Especially when it came to the amount of time Sakura spent at Tsunade's bedside.

She sighed, exasperated. For the past four days, she had done nothing but think about the situation. And at the end of each day, she came to the same conclusion: Life did not look rosy right now.

Sure, working under Tsunade's tutelage for over a decade had its advantages. She collected a large pool of resources, both financial and non-financial. While she had enough savings to last her a short while, it was the feeling of idleness that irked her the most. She would much rather be helping someone with her hands, as opposed to resting them. And she loved that feeling of saving a life; of helping a person live past their fated lifespan.

She still had options. The respect, influence and allies she had attained over the past years would prove invaluable to her. After the 3rd Great Ninja War, the United Nations Council was set up. Initially it served as a mere trading block and offered free movement of goods and people between Countries of the UNC. But in recent years the council had discussed other important matters, like threats common to each Nation.

Sakura was lucky enough to accompany Tsunade to the Council Summit on a number of occasions. As such, she had acquired a large fan base in foreign countries, even entering into friendships with a chosen few. And as a resident of Fire Country – a member Nation of the UNC- Sakura was free to take up any career opportunity outside of Fire Country that arose, as long as the Country was a member of the UNC and only after she had informed the Hokage. Sakura still had options, and Danzo had in no way, beaten her.

The clock in her living room across the hall chimed once, signalling 12:30. With a renewed vigour, Sakura kicked the soft duvet from her body, ensured that today would be a much more productive day as opposed to the previous four.

* * *

><p><strong>[Thursday]<strong>

His stony glare no longer held any fear for the pink-haired woman. The sly hint of a smirk resting on his thin lips told her that he felt he had won. Had he drove her out of her own home? Yes. But she was strangely exhilarated. Maybe this was the push she needed to finally find herself. She could no more help Tsunade from her current position than she could right beside the woman. She deserved a break after the past year.

"If you believe your choice to be correct-"

"I do, Hokage-Sama." Her small smile was sweet and cheery, hoping to deceive the Hokage into thinking she held no malice for him.

"And you say you have contacted the Kazekage?" he asked quietly, clasping his hands together.

"Yesterday," Sakura spoke matter-of-factly. "He has offered me a position in the teaching hospital of Sunagakure." She stepped forward carefully and placed a scroll on the Hokage's desk. He looked blankly at the words for a moment before addressing her again.

"Very well," his small voice seemed to echo around the room. Sakura knew the seemingly small, frail voice was not used out of any sense of loss the men felt; he was relieved to have her out of the way. She didn't think any further words needed be exchanged. She turned to leave.

As her small hand grasped the door handle, his voice reached her ears once more. Louder this time, full of power. "This will be good for you, Haruno-San." Her grasp tightened. Leaving her family, friends and her home would in no way be _'good for her'_. However she had made a vow with herself last week that she would not show any weakness to the present Hokage. She looked over her shoulder and smiled sickeningly-sweet at the old man. Her hand pressed down on the door handle. "Especially after the… _mercenary_ treatment you endured last year." She froze. The door was slightly ajar.

Her heartbeat seemed to speed up and slow down all at once. "You…"

"I read your Hospital file," he answered innocently. She could practically feel his smug grin diffusing throughout the room.

"Those files are private."

"I am the Hokage." She ignored his trump sentence, his 'get-out-of-jail-free card. By no means, did he use it sparingly. He justified his every action that came under scrutiny with that line. _I am the Hokage. _Sakura didn't need reminding. She was there when the previous Hokage fell. She was there when Danzo was elected by the Elders Council of Konoha. And she had been there throughout the past few months, watching as the man changed their once-peaceful village, for all the wrong reasons. She stuck to her vow and showed Danzo no emotion. She yanked the door open and slammed it shut behind her, glad to be gone.

* * *

><p>A small girl stood in the lobby with a clipboard in her hands. She watched as the pink-haired woman who previously held council with the Hokage, stormed through the halls. She felt as though the whole building was reverberating after that same woman slammed the door to the Hokage's office quite violently.<p>

The three men waiting nearby obviously felt the same awkward tension. One of them scratched his head nervously before sitting down on one of the seats provided. The leader seemed to watch Haruno-san with quiet ease as she left the building, still in an obvious rage. "So sorry about that," the young girl called out overenthusiastically. The intern checked her clipboard. She smiled apologetically to the three Anbu. "I will inform the Hokage that you have arrived."

She knocked carefully -almost shyly- on the oak doors. Her head poked through the door to find the Hokage already looking at her. His eyebrows raised a fraction in annoyance. "Uchiha-san and his team are here to see you, Hokage-sama."

"Send them in."

* * *

><p><strong>[Friday]<strong>

Sakura threw the last stack of journals into the cardboard box on her bedroom floor. After her talk with Danzo on Wednesday, she had returned home with the intention of packing as fast as lightning and getting out of the corrupted village she called home. It was a far-cry from the honourable, trusted and peaceful village from the old days. In recent months, Sakura had found that the administration of Konoha had become unscrupulous and shady. Even the close-knit Uchiha family and the Police Force held more trustworthy weight for the citizens of Konoha. It was no surprise to Sakura that a large percentage of the population –both Shinobi and civilian- were calling for the Police to be delegated more power within Fire Country.

Their current Hokage had no moral fibre in his body. Shinobi were overworked and overtired. For all those who were eligible to join Anbu, it was mandatory. Sakura knew it was only a matter of time before the jonin exams became death-matches to ensure only the strongest survived. Many festivals were cancelled, with only two making the final cut. The New Year Festival and the Spring Festival. Indeed, they were dark days in Fire Country.

Sakura felt as though she had no choice but to leave. She was suffocating in Konoha. She couldn't change a thing on her own. Naruto had been sent on an extended mission, by a Hokage who wanted to keep him at arm's length. Kakashi had been forced back into Anbu by that same man. Sasuke had enough problems of his own, mostly in terms of his clan. And Sai. Sakura didn't want to think about what fate had befallen the man she hadn't seen in months.

She took a small breath and closed her eyes. She tried to squeeze all previous thoughts from her mind. It was easier to ignore her problems now that she had an escape. Sighing heavily, she grabbed the cardboard and carried it out to the hall and placed it with the others.

* * *

><p>The small pub on the outskirts of the village was less than inviting. It was quiet and dark, lit only by a few flickering candles. A cat rested on one of tables near him. Its eyes were narrowed and sharp and its tail flayed enthusiastically, as if it were watching its prey. Gazing around him, Itachi saw only a handful of patrons. They were all civilians. His fellow Anbu propped up the bar as he waited in a small booth near the back of the premises. They talked mutely to one another and made sure to keep themselves to themselves. The drink in front of him was strong, but not at all what he had ordered. He wasn't sure if Kisame or Kakashi had sent the wrong drink purposely, or if the old woman behind the bar was as uncaring as she seemed. He pushed the glass further away from him and continued to wait.<p>

* * *

><p>"I heard about your exchange with Danzo," he said quietly as they walked. Sakura was irked, but not surprised that the news had spread already. Her brow furrowed.<p>

"How did you find out?" she asked quietly. A smirk formed on his face and a single, perfect eyebrow rose. "Ino," she breathed lightly. She should've known word would spread as soon as she had informed Ino of her dismissal.

He sighed as they approached the Hokage tower, in obvious annoyance. It was getting dark already. "I didn't know he could dismiss you, in the way he did."

Sakura smiled caustically. _"He__ is the Hokage, _Sasuke-kun." The young Uchiha emitted a small laugh, something that seemed foreign to Sakura. In all her dealings with the Uchiha family, she could count on one hand, the number of times she had collectively seen them laugh.

"What will you do now?" he asked suddenly, not bothering to cushion the questions harsh reality.

Sakura's mouth formed a thin line. She still wasn't sure how to tell her friends about her impending move to Wind Country. She felt like a traitor to leave Sasuke on his own in the village. He was more than capable of looking after himself in all situations. But she still felt like she was abandoning him. Naruto was gone. As was Sai. And both Yamato and Kakashi were constantly out of Konoha. And now she was leaving too. Her stomach twisted when he stopped walking. She stopped and turned to find him staring suspiciously at her.

His dark eyes searched hers. He knew something was amiss. He was great at reading people. "I'm going to Suna," she blurted out.

…

Everything stopped after that. Noise; time; space; blood flow. If the Uchiha was shocked, he didn't show it. But that was hardly surprising. After too much silence, Sakura walked a few steps to stand in front of her close-friend. "That makes sense, I suppose."

"You think?"

He gave a small smile, before he started to walk again. "Of course, I'd rather it didn't happen. We promised we'd do something about this mess. You, Naruto and I. Remember?" His long strides meant he was now ahead of her, shouting the words back to her.

"Of course I remember," she whispered to no one in particular. Her back was still turned and her eyes closed. It was getting darker and the chill in the air stung slightly.

"Are you coming to Ichiraku's, or not?" he called suddenly.

* * *

><p>He drank the liquor afterwards, and a couple more of the same as he waited. Hours had passed and still there was no sign of anyone new entering the premises. But still he kept watch. It was nearing closing time and several patrons had already left the establishment. He had begun to give up hope and his fists tightened in frustration. <em>They <em>knew he had only a small window of opportunity to see them. The barwoman placed another glass of sake in front of him. He drank it straight away.

"Uchiha-san?"

_Finally, _he thought. They two men sat down opposite him. "Yamato-san, Sai-san. Taking our time, were we?"

Yamato laughed nervously. "We had to occupy Naruto. He was unusually suspicious today."

"You should have brought him."

"No," Yamato said, shaking his head from side to side. "You know what Naruto is like. He couldn't keep this secret. And besides, if he knew about Konoha, he'd want to return straight away and challenge Danzo. You know this."

Itachi sighed quietly. Somewhere a clock started to chime and he realised he was already running the risk of returning to Konoha late, raising suspicions. "What have you got to report?"

Yamato seemed taken aback by the lack of niceties. "Sai found some interesting news while he was in the west last week." The Uchiha turned to the younger man who looked so much like him. His face was impassive and he did not speak until Itachi prompted him.

"Jōmae village located in the Land of Keys, this village's ninja are experts in espionage. We have reason to belief they are now operating under, or alongside, the Akatsuki."

"Proof?" Itachi asked quickly.

"Several Akatsuki cells have been seen entering the village recently. Also, records show several Jōmae citizens entering Fire Country recently. Danzo is worried about informants within Konoha. It makes sense that Akatsuki are receiving information in this way."

"Or that could be down to our latest recruit," Yamato hissed, gesturing to the blue man seated beside Kakashi at the bar.

"Hoshigaki-san divulged all information he carried to Ibiki when he defected from Akatsuki. As such I believe him to be one of the most loyal and trustworthy Shinobi Konoha has to offer these days." A smirk grew on Itachi's lips as Yamato recoiled from the jibe. He did not lie; he believed every word that left his mouth. Morino Ibiki would never have let the mist-nin leave the dungeons of Konoha if he believed him to be –in any way- a threat to the development of the Hidden Leaf Village.

With the brunette Anbu silenced, Itachi though more about Sai's findings. It certainly made sense that Jōmae Shinobi were operating within Konoha. It was the only logical explanation, really. Itachi quickly came to conclusion that sending Yamato, Sai and Naruto out of Konoha was the best decision Danzo ever made. They had uncovered much information in the past few weeks. But the Uchiha heir knew not how to relay this information to the Hokage, without informing the man of his secret meetings. The last thing he needed right now was for the Hokage to stumble upon the secret they all kept, the plans they had made and the goal they all shared; Danzo's removal from the office of Hokage.

"Good work, Sai."

* * *

><p><strong>[Sunday] <strong>

He had returned from mission to be sent straight into another. While this was a personal matter –an emergency clan meeting- it was an ordeal nonetheless. For almost an hour he has listened to those same three men whittle on about Danzo and the politics of other countries and clans. None of which held much interest for him. The elders had no real thoughts on the Danzo situation, and if he were honest with himself, he would much rather keep the clan out of those matters. If the secret meetings he attended and the goals they had planned were ever discovered, he wouldn't want the whole Clan to be punished or scorned because of his actions.

"Itachi-sama, do you agree that –even during the coming upheaval within the clan- we should keep our senses trained on Danzo?"

The Uchiha heir, -still exhausted from his recent mission- had to concentrate fully to understand the hidden meaning within the elder Takao's words. It was no secret that the Uchiha clan held little kindness for the present Hokage, and he likewise. Whilst it had not been mentioned directly, Itachi knew that the elders had their suspicions that Danzo was behind the massacre of eighteen Uchiha family members some twenty years ago.

"I believe _we _should concentrate on our own problems at this time, and leave the political issues to others."

"Are you planning something, Itachi-sama?" the second elder, Shinji asked cautiously, his eyes narrowed.

"If I am, it will have no bearing on this council."

The old man seated across from Itachi sighed. "Be discreet, Itachi. The last thing we need is yet more controversy surrounding the Uchiha family name."

Itachi nodded in acknowledgment. It may have seemed callous and extremely contradictory for the elders to ask not to be involved, when they were so embroiled in the situation. The clan disliked Danzo almost as much as everyone else in the Hidden Leaf did. They just hid it from the world and remained neutral in public. The bi-monthly clan meetings were another matter entirely.

"We now have the matter of most importance; the reason this meeting was called." The final, and most senior, elder spoke. His voice was frail conveying his age. "Itachi-sama, you know your father is seriously ill. Both he and I have decided it would be best if you became Head of Clan until further notice." If Itachi hadn't been psychologically programmed to remained stoic, he would have choked on the air he breathed. "During these unstable times, the clan needs a full-time Leader and your father is not up to this task. He has said this himself."

Itachi nodded once. He could not say that the decision was a bad one, but it felt like he had been handed a lump of heavy metal; a weight. True, it had been only a week since his father had told him of his illness, and already he seemed weaker, older and unimportant. Fugaku had previously designated the running of the Police Force to his eldest son, and still Itachi had not even so much as stepped foot into the offices of said establishment. And now he was being handed full control of a clan he little to do with anymore.

When the time came, many years down the road when Fugaku relinquished control, Itachi had always thought that he would abdicate as Clan heir, passing control onto his younger brother. But how could he do that now when Sasuke was still so young? When his father was so ill? It would be cowardice.

"I agree," he said finally, evenly.

"Good. There is, of course, one small matter in relation to this."

He waited, fully comprehending where the senior elder was taking the matter. "There must be a marriage _before _you are appointed as Head of Clan. Both will happen in a matter of weeks."

"I will think on it," Itachi spoke again. He would play his cards right, bluff his way through the following weeks if need be. One thing was sure. No marriage would take place until he wanted it to.

"No need," the elder Rouka, spoke again. "We have already arranged it. Uchiha Ruuka is her name. She is your distant cousin, and my granddaughter. Very capable and intelligent young girl, she is."

"I wasn't consulted with regards to my own wedding?"

Rouka sighed heavily. His voice gave evidence to defeat, like he somehow understood the many thoughts and accusations swirling in Itachi's mind. "These are trivial matters when you are Head of Clan, Itachi-sama."

"Have we an accord, Itachi-sama?" Shinji spoke again. His voice was hard and not all as kind as Rouka.

Itachi's eyes closed for a moment. His mind was swimming amongst many, many thoughts and plans and problems. When he had received a summons from the clan elders that morning, he did not think for one moment that they would map out his entire life for him in the space of one afternoon. All of his hopes, dreams and memories were dashed in little less than a quarter of an hour. He had little choice but to submit to their requests of him. It was either that, or lose his family. And if the intelligence he had received recently was true, he would need to make damn-sure the clan was protected, lest they be corrupted, or _exterminated._

"I will put trust in you to arrange it, Shinji-sama."

* * *

><p>"<em>Of course, Itachi-san. I hope this will be more successful than your previous engagement."<em>

* * *

><p>The soon-to-be leader of the Uchiha clan managed to suppress his rage until he left the meeting with his clan elders. A tree just outside of the main house in the Uchiha complex took the brunt of that frustration. He inhibited his chakra to lessen the damage dealt to the large Oak. He may have agreed to his clans terms, but it was only out of duty to his father and to Sasuke.<p>

His mind raced. He had no clue how to juggle all of the tasks that had been placed on his shoulders as of late. On top of the traditional clan duties that would surely be expected of him, Itachi had to figure out a course of action for the Police Force. That would not be an easy feat considering what little knowledge he had of the running of the organisation. He also had to keep in touch with the resistance movement that he become an integral part of. It had started with just a few elite Shinobi gathering to drown their sorrows and discuss the shady and insensate actions of the new Hokage. But somehow word had spread and their 'gatherings' had evolved into a full blown resistance faction, intent on seeing Danzo removed from his position.

_Danzo. _That man's ever-growing confidence in Itachi scared him. He wasn't sure if the man truly trusted him or if the Hokage was simply keeping him close. Either way, Itachi suspected that by keeping in the Rokudaime's good books, he would eventually uncover whatever it was the man was hiding.

All of this contributed to a long task list, but he would uphold it. He was an Uchiha, after all. And then he had Sasuke and Shisui to help him if need be. He wouldn't bear the weight alone.

* * *

><p>Itachi sought Sasuke out soon after his meeting. His younger brother was always interested in proving himself though sparring and Itachi desperately needed to let off steam. And that was exactly what he achieved.<p>

Itachi lay on his back, eyes closed, breathing erratically. The fact that he only had four hours rest since he had returned to Konoha, coupled with the hour-long spar with Sasuke, had left him exhausted and it had really taken its toll on Itachi. His chakra was all but depleted, so much so that he didn't think he even had the energy to teleport home and into his bed. Instead, he lay back, taking as much oxygen as possible into his lungs.

"So what did Shinji have to say?" Sasuke asked suddenly, now crouched on his haunches beside his older brother. Itachi continued breathing deeply; he had started to rather enjoy the warm sunlight that was streaming down upon him. He cracked a single eye open to regard Sasuke.

"He told me I am to be married."

Sasuke gave a low chuckle before collapsing backwards and lying on the ground. "We both know you'll find a way to get out of it."

"I'm not so sure, Sasuke. I expected it to be discusses after they…"

"After the made you Head of Clan?" Sasuke asked slowly, quietly, still looking up into the clouds that grazed over the blue sky. "Okaasan informed me this afternoon."

"It won't make a difference to your life, Otoutosan." Itachi arose from the ground, dusting his clothes off as he did so. "Although you may have to start listening to the things I say." Itachi had to supress a chuckle when he saw Sasuke's nose wrinkling.

"I listen to you," he replied, with more fake-upset added to his voice than necessary. Itachi offered his brother a hand, pulling the younger Uchiha to his feet. They began their trek to the Uchiha complex, which wasn't located far from the training ground they had occupied that afternoon.

"There was something I wanted to discuss with you, Oniisan. A favour, actually."

* * *

><p>There were only so many places the woman could be, and if he didn't find her soon, he would have no qualms in going back on his word.<p>

Sasuke had put up several good arguments in response to Itachi's denial of the favour his younger brother had asked of him. Well, it was a favour in some ways. In other ways, it was a strategically well-thought out move.

When Sasuke had told him of Sakura's dismissal from the hospital by the Hokage, Itachi did not bother hiding his shock and outrage. The woman was a damn-good medic and everyone for miles around knew it. Being Senju Tsunade's apprentice for over a decade had solidified her reputation as _the best._ Danzo knew this. He knew it perfectly well. And the only explanation for her dismissal was a simple one. The Hokage felt threatened by her. The case involving Naruto had exactly the same motive. Keep them at arm's length, where they can do no harm. Having Naruto sent on an extended peace-keeping mission helped the old man ensure that no one contested his ascension to the office of Hokage. And now he was doing the exact same to the pink-haired medic. He _knew_ that eventually, somehow the woman would find a way of reviving the comatose Hokage, ending his reign. He was only _acting-Hokage_, after all.

Itachi pulled back the curtain of Ichiraku's stall to find the bar empty. He asked the waitress, Ayame, if she had seen the pinkette but she said she had not. He ignored the curious stares from both her and her father before he left them in peace once more, heading further into the heart of the village.

When Sasuke broached the subject of the Police Force soon after he had told his older brother of Sakura's firing, Itachi wasn't quite sure where he was headed. But as soon as he mentioned the name Uchiha Yasumi, Itachi knew _exactly _where he was steering the conversation. Uchiha Yasumi was the resident medic within the Police Force. Itachi stopped walking and said only one, single word. _No._

And Sasuke protested. He had obviously been rehearsing his lines for several days as his arguments were flawless and well thought out. Itachi tried his best to counter each and every one, mainly because of his _history_ with the woman, but soon found… _that Sasuke was right._ Shisui had provided a simple and succinct list on the morning of Itachi's return to Konoha. It was a list of duties and objectives that Itachi would have to attain in order to ensure the smooth-running of the Police Force. The first objective on that list: Hire a replacement for the retiring Uchiha Yasumi.

Itachi had many rebuttals for that argument, but they only seemed to spur the younger Uchiha on. Sasuke wasn't afraid to mention how skilled she was. Her current plans involved a move to Sunagakure, and Sasuke did not need to convince his brother of what a great ally to the resistance she would be, if she were to remain in Konoha. Akatsuki were a major threat and a war was brewing whether Danzo acknowledged it or not. And with that terrorist organisation gathering their forces, Konoha needed every ally they could garner.

Itachi sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. This predicament really was the hardest to deal with out of all the problems that had landed in his lap that weekend. Sasuke saw that he was making headway with his older brother and so he continued. But this time, he played his most sincere of tactics. _"She's my __best friend__, Itachi. Besides, Naruto will kill me if I let her leave Konoha."_

And so, somehow, Sasuke had convinced his older brother to seek out Sakura and offer her a position as a medic with the Konoha Police Force. This is exactly what he would be doing, if he could only find the damned woman. He just hoped she hadn't left already.

He continued briskly down the wide streets of Konoha, his eyes scanning every crowd, shop window and stall in sight for that long, pastel pink hair.

* * *

><p>He eventually reached her apartment block, only after searching Konoha in its entirety. It was getting late, and any man of his intelligence should have known the woman would have been in her home at this hour. Still, he needed time to gather his thoughts and place his words carefully. She could be volatile if the wrong words were chosen. However, even after a long walk in the fresh air, Itachi did not know what to say to the woman he hadn't spoken to in months. He took a deep breath before entering the building and climbing four sets of stairs.<p>

* * *

><p>His knuckles bet gently off the door in front of him. He could hear rummaging inside of the apartment, as well as the distinct sound of someone sighing in annoyance; the buildings insulation was in no way up to par. Her footsteps came closer until the door was opened wide and she was in full view. Her hair was swept up a ponytail and she was visibly tired and sweating from all the packing she had done, judging by the amount of boxes behind her.<p>

He expected her to look shocked or even upset by his presence, considering their parting terms, but that was not the case. She looked more _enraged_ by his visit. She offered no words, and it was only when she furrowed her brow and put a hand on her hip that Itachi knew she was pissed.

"Are you busy?"

She raised a single eyebrow. Her hand flew from her hip to motion to the mountain of boxes behind her. "Yes."

"I need to speak with you."

She sighed dramatically, before opening the door a little wider. He took the gesture for an invitation into the apartment. The small kitchen was only a few steps inside the apartment. She stood by the counter in defensive mode; arms crossed. She offered him no tea or coffee.

"Sasuke told me about your dismissal," he offered with a quiet tone, hoping not to evoke her ire.

"And you're here because?"

"It's ludicrous," he countered quickly. "And we both know why it happened. You pose a threat to Danzo. He knew it was only a matter of time before you found a way to wake Tsunade and then his time as Hokage would come to an end. Being Hokage is all that man had ever wanted, and he will go to great lengths to ensure he remains in that position."

"Then I guess you could say the threat had been neutralised," her arms unfolded and rested on the counter behind her. For the first time during their brief encounter, her eyes met his. And she looked defeated.

"I have a proposition," his tone was formal once more. Sakura's eyes narrowed. "I was recently made Head of my Clan."

"I heard."

"As such I've been charged with a number of duties including the running of the Konoha Police Force. The organisation is in need of a new medic."

Sakura snorted and crossed her arms once more. "I have a new post, thanks."

"If you would permit me to continue…"

Her mouth opened in shock at his arrogance and her eyes locked on his. Itachi could tell he was starting to piss her off. "Konoha needs you more than Suna. You know that Danzo is hiding the true extent of Akatsuki's reach. I have seen for myself the destruction they bring with them during my missions. They _will _start a war. And it will be soon."

"You think I'll want to stay and fight for a village that has become as corrupted as its government?"

"It's not corrupted yet. There are still those who wish to change what Danzo has brought about."

Itachi held off from informing her of the resistance movement. Naruto and Kakashi had deemed her too fragile to be involved when the faction first took flight. He didn't want to anger the two Shinobi and land them in hot water with an extremely pissed off Haruno Sakura. She'd be infuriated to know she had been left out of a cause so close to her heart.

Her head had turned now; she was refusing to look at him. The scowl on her lips told Itachi that she was trying to find fault with his arguments, to find a reason to decline his offer with as much venom as possible. But knowing Sakura, she would not need a reason to reject his offer. If she wanted to go, she would go.

Itachi smirked, knowing she couldn't see. He played his trump card. "Danzo thinks he has gotten rid of you; that you've been neutralised. Imagine his outrage when he finds that you are working with my clan." He made sure to choose his words carefully. "A clan he so despises."

Her eyes found his again. He didn't bother hiding the smirk, because they both knew he had won. The scowl was replaced by a look of fatigue. She was probably as exhausted as he. She sighed and then closed her eyes.

"Sasuke found me this afternoon-"

"Don't pretend you're doing this for him. I don't believe for one second that you're doing this out of the goodness of your heart," she snapped, her eyes radiating fury once more. "I can be of use to you, _again._ That's the only reason you agreed to this."

"Sakura, I-"

"Please leave. I need to unpack my things." Her head turned again and refused to meet his gaze. "I'll be at the Police Offices tomorrow to negotiate my contract."

Itachi couldn't help the slight twinge of anger that welled inside him. He had expected her to be hostile, but not so ungrateful. She had all but torn him a new one in her own kitchen and he couldn't do a thing to stop it. He offered a farewell but she ignored it, her arms still crossed and her head still turned. Venturing out of the kitchen and into the hallway, he almost tripped on one of many cardboard boxes. "Do you require some assistance?

"Just leave," she called again.

The Uchiha furrowed his brow and headed for the front-door, _needing _to escape the hostile environment. "Itachi," she called softly from the kitchen. He heard no movement, so he assumed she had not intended to move into the hallway to pursue a conversation. "You said there were those who wanted to eliminate Danzo."

He had not used the word _eliminate_, but he could understand why the woman would use such a verb. "I want to meet them."

He sighed as his hand ghosted over the door handle. "I will arrange it," he replied, before pulling the door open and leaving the small apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter.<br>**

* * *

><p>I was away all winter, which is why this is <em>so <em>late.

Thanks for reading. Remember to review and alert. x


	3. Attack By Stratagem

**Disclaimer: The Naruto series is in no way my property. It is not my intention to infringe on any copyright**.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Mercenary

**Author: **Absolute. Tranquility.

**Beta: **Unbeta'd

**Pairings:** ItaSaku

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Word count:** 6293

**Rating:** M

**Notes:_ *****NOTE ADDED TO END OF STORY*****_**

Also, some _brief _ItaSaku moments as recompense.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercenary<br>Chapter Three**

* * *

><p><strong>[Monday]<strong>

Itachi hadn't expected Sakura to show up the next morning, but she did. He himself had been in the Police Offices since dawn, reviewing the ethos and codes of practice, trying to familiarise himself with the running of the establishment. It was alien to him. Even though he was the heir to the Uchiha Clan, he had never concerned himself with their largest responsibility; the Police Force. He usually left this organisation to his older cousin, Shisui.

When Sakura showed up after 8:00am, he found himself pleasantly surprised. He wasn't quite sure what he had expected her to do, but he was relieved that she had accepted his proposition.

Something that had caused him distress the previous night (and consequently led to a severe lack of sleep) was her accusation that he had _used_ her. For the life of him, he could not understand what would prompt the woman would say such a thing, but he had promised himself he would find out soon.

He would admit, that yes, he was dependant on her for many reasons. She was strong, fierce, loyal and determined; all traits that were needed for the faction to succeed. Of course, she was also the only one capable of reviving the unconscious Godaime on the third floor of the Hospital (an integral part of their plan). But he had not forced her into anything -nor would he- and he had not made any promises he couldn't keep. His conscious was clear; he was in no way _using _her to further his own purposes. If anything, that woman was using _him _to irritate the Hokage who so greatly disliked her and those close to her.

And she was mistaken if she believed that he did not care about her. How could he not have continuing feelings for her after all the time they had spent together? Four years is a significant amount of time, and feelings do not simply disappear, even if a lover does.

Itachi watched her carefully as she wrestled with her thoughts. Outside, the pink-haired woman was staring at the building, obviously deciding whether or not to enter the Police Force. He rose from the chair he had occupied for almost four hours.

The Police Office was a fairly simple building. The clear-glass entrance doors led into a large reception room that was home to a couple of sofas, some potted plants and a reception desk. Directly opposite the entrance, stood the main office that he was currently occupying. Itachi guessed that this was the room where Fugaku (and now Shisui) spent most of his time. It was bright and airy; something he wasn't expecting. The right side of the building made up a row of smaller rooms. The room at the very bottom of the block (close to the entrance) functioned as an infirmary; it was built to accommodate injured police officers, to -hopefully- save them a trip to the hospital. The room at the very top of the row was a holding room. Criminals were kept there before they were moved to the prison cells located in the dungeons of Konoha.

Looking around at the bright and spacious building, Itachi found it quite relaxing and calming. The kind of place he would gladly spend his time. That was most unexpected. He walked out of the main office and headed into the reception room. She spotted him soon after and her face became impassive. Earlier he could see the fearful and apprehensive look in her eyes, but now there was nothing in those orbs. She pushed open the doors and met him in the lobby.

A wave of cold air hit him as Sakura shut the door behind herself. She perused the room around her as her arms crossed over her abdomen. "_Searching for an escape route,_ _perhaps?"_ he thought to himself.

"Where is everyone else?" she asked quietly. Her voice held none of the venom it spewed the previous night. He watched her, interested. Last night, killing-intent had radiated from her every pore. And today, she seemed lost, fragile even. He knew which Sakura he preferred, even if it was none of his concern anymore.

"No else is here yet." She nodded curtly, only once. Her distant expression didn't budge. Itachi had to sigh, the tension becoming too much. She stood there as if she were expecting some sort of punishment, as if he were about to scold her. He gestured towards the main office, hoping to move their meeting along and animate her a little.

* * *

><p>"I trust the contract is satisfactory?" he asked after several minutes. She was holding a contract-scroll in her hands. It was very simple; containing duties, working hours and pay. All she had to do was sign her name at the base of the parchment. Sakura didn't reply, and she still looked preoccupied.<p>

Itachi watched as she tucked a loose strand of pink hair behind her ear. He observed every detail about her, trying to figure out if she would agree to the terms he had set, or whether she would decline, pack her belongings and leave Konoha. His answer was given to him when the pink-haired woman reached out to grab a nearby pen and signed her name on the scroll.

"Thank you," he found himself saying, not understanding fully why he was so grateful with regards her decision. She looked equally shocked. Her mouth opened a fraction and her head rose to look at him with a curious expression. He didn't know which stung more, the fact that she hadn't even acknowledged his presence until that moment; or the fact that she was shocked by his gratefulness. He tried to shrug it off. Understanding how Sakura thought was a complicated game even at the best of times, and the times were definitely not of the superlative.

"I'll start tomorrow," she called quietly, standing from her seat suddenly and placing the contract back on the desk. "Today I have more unpacking to do."

"That seems fair."

"Fair would have been for you to leave me out of whatever-the-hell it is that you're planning," she replied without missing a beat. She was at the door before she had even finished.

"I did not force you into anything, Sakura."

"No, you did not." Her voice was a whisper, "more fool me."

"I have arranged what you asked," he called then, and then the woman stopped in her tracks. Her back still faced him.

"I thought you were bluffing."

"You thought wrong. Be at the Gate at midnight. You can listen to what we propose; your decision is your own after that."

She left the Police Offices without another word. Itachi had to sigh to relieve the tension building in his muscles. Dealing with that woman was becoming a health-hazard. He would have to address the route of her fury soon, lest he develop an ulcer as a consequence of their meetings.

* * *

><p>Sakura found it hard to concentrate on the words in the medical text book in her palms. She heard the clock ticking on the wall across from her, and could not believe she was even entertaining the idea of meeting Uchiha Itachi that evening. Even knowing that man like she did, coupled with the snippets of information he had given her, the pinkette still had no clue as to what he could be planning. And as much as she disliked admitting it, she was curious. She dropped the book from her palms, knowing she wouldn't be able to make sense of the words whilst that infernal clock in front of her kept ticking on.<p>

Even if he had some master plan, Sakura knew she really ought not to get involved. Danzo would no doubt be watching her now that she had decided to stay in Konoha, even more so when he found out she was working for the Konoha Police Force. If Uchiha Itachi's scheming were to be uncovered and she was a part of it, they would all be in serious trouble; locked away in Konoha dungeons for treason, even.

But he mentioned that there were _those _opposed to Danzo and his new Hidden Leaf military village. '_Those'_ implied that there were more involved than just Itachi. Were her friends involved in this? Sasuke was Itachi's brother, so it would make sense that he would know about it. But why wouldn't he tell her? Sasuke knew how much she hated the current Hokage. She began to wonder just how many people were in on Uchiha Itachi's little secret.

She stood up, leaving the comfort of her small sofa behind. She sighed heavily and covered her eyes with her hands, trying to clear her mind. "You do not want to get involved," she said loudly, hoping she could convince herself that it were true. She paced the living room slowly, her mind was now racing with thoughts and hopes and possibilities. As much as she tried to block it out, she could not. If Itachi had gotten others involved, there was a chance that this wasn't just some pipe dream. It was a mission. And if Sakura knew anything about that man, she knew that he never backed out of a mission.

She was no longer curious; she was desperate. Tsunade was in a coma and Naruto had been shipped out of Konoha, only allowed home occasionally. The people of Konoha were suffering, and so was she.

She had made up her mind; whatever it was that was being planned, she _had _to be involved. Sakura grabbed her coat in the hallway before she left the apartment, locking the door behind her. She could still make it to the Gate before midnight if she took the roofs.

* * *

><p>They flew through the trees at high speed, and as a consequence the cold, night air stung Sakura's cheeks. She had no idea where they were headed. When she had inquired as to their destination, the Uchiha heir muttered something about an old Uchiha storage facility. The problem was that Sakura knew they had several bases scattered throughout Fire Country. She just hoped it was one in close proximity.<p>

She stayed behind the two men accompanying her. She –like many Konoha inhabitants- didn't quite know what to make of the blue mist-nin in her presence. He defected from the Akatsuki a little over a year ago, but Sakura still did not fully trust him. It seemed quite peculiar to her that the mist-nin could work for a brutal organisation for many years, only to leave suddenly. It was wholly suspicious, considering the organisation he abandoned had invaded Konoha soon after. And just how did he and Itachi know each other? It may have all been coincidence, but everything seemed to be connected lately. And none of it made sense to Sakura.

The two men in front of her stilled. Sakura slowed down until she stood a few metres behind them. The countryside was quiet; the only sound was of insects in trees and shrubbery around them.

"What is it?" she found herself asking when too many seconds of awkwardness passed by them.

"We have to wait, pinky."

_Pinky?_ Sakura was horrified with the nickname the Kiri-nin had bestowed upon her. He wasn't exactly of ordinary colouring himself. The blue-tinge to his skin was more abnormal than her pink tresses, after all. She was about to scold the –much taller- man in front of her, when she heard noise up ahead.

"Try to control your anger, Sakura," Itachi said evenly, as he started to proceed ahead. Her brow furrowed, the two men walking further into the woods they currently occupied. Her mouth opened, and Sakura intended to ask the Uchiha just what he was talking about when he had told her to 'control her anger'. But then the noise up ahead grew louder, and she heard a voice greeting the two men. She rushed forward; she knew that voice. _Naruto._

He stood beside Itachi and the two exchanged a few words and a brief nod. Sakura could feel the rage bubbling up inside of her. Itachi hadn't divulged his plans with her yet, but knowing that Naruto was involved and had kept it from her- that made Sakura fiercely angered. He knew how difficult Danzo had made life for her lately, and still he kept this secret from her. If Itachi had not of brought her this evening, would the blonde ever have informed her of their private-endeavour? Knowing Naruto, it wasn't likely. He always did try to protect her and bear the brunt of his problems alone.

He stepped past Itachi and headed towards her, the two other men started to walk once more. Sakura watched as that trademark grin spread across his face. His arms opened as he neared her; but Sakura felt nothing at that moment other than complete and utter rage. Time sped up, and Sakura had no time to consider her actions or their consequences. Her fist rose subconsciously, and before she knew it, that clenched ball of anger collided with Naruto's jaw.

The blonde stumbled backwards in obvious pain. Sakura knew most of it was exaggerated; she had used no chakra.

Sakura felt most of her anger dissipate after only one punch, but she wasn't finished. In the distance she could faintly hear Kisame's voice. "She never listens, does she?"

* * *

><p>The chairs were a little uncomfortable, but Sakura knew the hidden Uchiha storage facilities were not built for comfort. They were built with secrecy in survival in mind. And that is the exact purpose that they were currently serving. The discretion and continuation of the faction that had gathered in the large, stone-built room were of utmost importance. Sakura knew that – from what she had learned in that one evening- if the goals of the faction were ever to be revealed, it would spell disaster for everyone involved. Danzo would have no qualms in arresting them all for treason. They all knew what would await them in the dungeons of Konoha…<p>

"What do you make of all this, Sakura-chan?" Naruto –having seemingly forgotten his earlier beating- sat beside her, nudging her ribs as he spoke. Sakura glanced briefly at the blonde-nin. At that moment she was not sure what she thought about the entire mess.

Over the past few hours she had slowly come to understand the resistance and her aims. Investigate Danzo before 'removing' him from Office. The man was connected to some shady work as of late, supplying Konoha Shinobi for cold-blooded work in far-away Countries. He dispatched Shinobi of Fire Country to other war-torn Countries, effectively emptying his own stock as war loomed on the horizon.

The goals of said faction made sense, and it was romantic as hell to want to save their Country from the corrupt and suspect Danzo. But it was dangerous.

.The resistance included several people she knew. In fact, all of Team Seven were present that evening. Even Yamato and Sai –who had been called back to the village for an upcoming mission-were in attendance. The heavyweights of Konoha seemingly played a huge part in this movement and Sakura couldn't help but narrow her eyes when she observed Kakashi talking mutely with the other ninja of his generation. The man had helped her greatly over the past few months. He was there when the others could not be. He provided her with a shoulder to cry on when no one else could. Yet this one secret he kept, stung Sakura the most. Was she not trusted? That one question puzzled her more than anything else she had learned that evening. So much so, that she had to have an answer immediately.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

She watched as Naruto's mouth opened slightly in shock. He closed it again but a look of pity flashed on his face. "You were grieving for Tsunade, and rightly so. Kakashi and I thought it best to keep it from you for a while."

She couldn't argue with his logic. It was only recently that Sakura accepted the fact that she had suffered from severe depression in the months following Tsunade's fall. She was still affected, but it was nowhere close to the depths it had once reached. She knew it must have been hard for those closest to her to watch. Their only intention in keeping the secret was Sakura's wellbeing. Something inside told her that she would have been informed as soon as they others thought it appropriate.

Sakura suddenly felt regret for having punched the blonde-man earlier. "Thanks," was all she managed to say, grinning slightly before nudging the blonde playfully with her elbow.

"The Akatsuki are moving, and they're not alone this time," he said blankly, his earlier cheerful tone abandoned. "They've hired blood-hungry mercenaries to aid them, and Itachi believes that Orochimaru may have allied with the organisation too."

"Naruto-"

"They will reach Fire Country, Sakura. But Danzo refuses to accept this and we cannot understand why."

"Is it wrong for him to want to ignore the prospect of War's hell fires engulfing his Country?"

"You witnessed first-hand the destruction Pein caused in one afternoon, Sakura. If Danzo persists in ignoring this threat, we all face our deaths."

"So you're all going to march into Danzo's office and ask him to confirm what you think you already know?"

For the first time during their exchange, Naruto looked pissed-off. Sakura could tell that her cynicism was starting to grate on him, but she needed clarity. Itachi had been less-than forthcoming with information and Kakashi seemed to be avoiding her like the plague, particularly since a bruise started to form around Naruto's jawline.

"Danzo is up to something. We're going to find out what it is, and force him from office."

"You know this?"

His eyes locked on hers, and without a hint of doubt in his voice, he whispered; "I _know _that Danzo is up to something." He took a breath. Sakura could tell he was tiring of pleading his case. "We've been planning this for months, Saku-chan; preparing; spying; training. We've gathered the best possible team to take back our village. Danzo will be removed and we can concentrate on the battle ahead."

"I have faith in your cause Naruto, but Danzo and those that support him are..." She stopped, a thoughtful look spread across her face. Sakura didn't know how to continue. She did not doubt the insurgents resolve, only their meagre numbers. Two dozen Shinobi would not be enough to remove Danzo from office, and even if they did, they ran the risk of alienating themselves from the rest of the Konoha population.

"Danzo is powerful," Naruto confirmed. "And he has the majority of Konoha following his every command, blindly. But all these weeks of training and surveillance have honed our edge."

His trademark grin -ever brave and faithful- left little room in Sakura's heart for her to doubt him with. "I just hope it is sharp enough, Naruto."

* * *

><p><strong>[Friday]<strong>

Working with Konoha's Police Force was not as awkward as Sakura had imagined it would be. Itachi was hardly ever there, and Sasuke was being truthful when he told her that the organisation was no longer solely operated by the Uchiha family. Several of the officers she had aided in the past week were definitely not of Uchiha blood.

Her first week had been most uneventful. There were only a handful of officers in the building at any given time, and they were usually too occupied with reports and leads to make any sort of conversation with her. There were in no way unfriendly, just busy. Shisui was there most days and aside from the occasional light-banter in the mornings as they clocked in, she hardly spoke to the man. He too was working extremely hard as of late. Sakura had to wonder what they were all working on, but it really wasn't any of her business. She was merely a medic, and not a police officer. Not that it bothered her in any way. Sakura much preferred to stay in her small office at the end of the hall, reading and rereading new and old medical scrolls given to her by her former mentor. She was hardly ever bothered in that small, pristine room and it suited her just fine. She felt relaxed, carefree (for the first time in months) almost as if she were on a vacation. _Definitely not at work._

She knew that that feeling should have bothered her; she was never one for being idle. But so much had changed in the space of a year and Sakura was no longer the same person she once was. And so every time that feeling crept up, she suppressed it; send it to back of her mind and carried on reading.

* * *

><p>It was late-afternoon when she decided to look for Shisui. They had spent their lunch break together at the teahouse down the street earlier that day. They fell into comfortable conversation and Sakura soon found she quite enjoyed his company. When the opportunity presented itself, the Uchiha had offered to train with her and Sakura –without hesitating (or thinking) - accepted. After abandoning the Shinobi way of life over six months ago, Sakura had also forgone her regular training sessions. However with the prospect of war looming she thought it best to reintegrate herself into that part of her life. Besides, she needed to prove to herself and to the others that she wasn't as weak as they thought her lately.<p>

Sakura locked the infirmary door behind when she left. It was nearing 5pm and she figured that any on-duty police officer would have gone home by then. She walked leisurely through the reception area. The door to the main office was closed, which was unusual. Shisui had told her during the week that he was claustrophobic and had to have the door open at all times. Still, she shrugged it off and continued through the room.

She brushed her knuckles off the door and popped her head inside. Her brow rose in surprise when she found not Shisui sitting behind the desk but his younger cousin. Itachi stared blankly at her and the scroll he held lowered to expose his tired appearance.

"Sorry, I was looking for Shisui," she found herself calling across to him easily. Having been back in contact with the man over the past week, she found that she no longer felt the overwhelming fury she had once felt for him. The pinkette was growing accustomed to his presence once more, to the point where she no longer wanted to throw projectile objects at his face. But then, his efforts to rid their Country of the man she so detested could have been a large factor in simmering her anger. After Danzo was gone, who knew how she would feel about Itachi.

"He has left for home already," he called quietly. His tone reflected the fatigue she saw evident on his face. "Did you require assistance?"

"Oh, no it's nothing important," she called quickly. Sakura suddenly felt as if she needed to leave that office. Informing her former-fiancé of her plans with his elder cousin could prove awkward.

"He asked me to inform you of a meeting he must attend with our clan elders. Unfortunately, they informed him of the meeting quite late this afternoon and consequently your plans will have to be postponed. That was his message."

Sakura nodded a couple of times to try and ease the awkwardness she felt. Itachi looked irate from across the room, but Sakura was sure her_ plans_ were not the cause of his annoyance. She did something she had not done in his company for quite some time; she smiled slightly before mumbling a quick 'thank you'.

"Of course, if you are still eager… I could spar with you."

Sakura's jaw almost hit the floor, but thankfully she managed to keep her composure. "That won't be necessary, but thanks." She turned quickly, intent on exiting the room before he could say anymore. But Itachi always had to have the last word.

"It's of no inconvenience. As a matter of fact, I make for the training grounds myself."

And he always got what he wanted.

* * *

><p>Sakura wasn't sure if she had wanted to prove herself to the man, or if she accepted his offer merely to save face in front of him. She suspected it was a little of both, although she wasn't completely <em>sure<em> of anything these days. They had walked in silence to the nearby training grounds. He had either not wanted to speak or had nothing to say. Whichever were true, it did not matter much. It was the single most painfully-awkward trip in her lifetime.

By the time they had reached the grounds, she already had her escape planned. She would give him a few minutes of her time, -he did not deserve a complete rejection of his (annoyingly kind) gesture- and then she would leave. Besides, Tsunade's old medical journals were piled high in her living room and she wanted to finish another before she turned into bed that evening; she had already finished the two she brought to work that morning.

"Ready?" Sakura nodded only once, walking toward him slowly. "Taijutsu only."

* * *

><p>It was only moments before Sakura had sucked in a breath and launched herself at Itachi. Her fist was centimetres from his face when Itachi grabbed her wrist, blocking her attack. He spun her around -still holding that wrist- so that she was successfully trapped in his grip.<p>

She smirked. Did he think this would be that easy?

Raising her left arm, Sakura elbowed Itachi between his fourth and fifth ribs. He grunted in annoyance rather than pain, but nevertheless he released his hold on her.

Manipulating the few seconds she had acquired, Sakura returned to her earlier position and punched Itachi squarely in the jaw. He stumbled slightly and Sakura couldn't help but grin. He had obviously underestimated her rage.

However, it did not take him long to recover. Within seconds he was securely balanced with both feet planted firmly on the rough terrain of the training ground. Sakura's fist was once again rocketing toward him, and once more he grabbed her hand, ceasing her movement. With one swift kick to her hip, Sakura was flying backwards onto the hard, cold ground.

"Not bad," he shouted over to her. "Let's try it again. This time I'll take it seriously."

His curiosity was piqued, she could tell from the smug grin plastered on his (annoying) face. _Yes, you will take it seriously_, Sakura thought to herself. Standing up and getting into her stance once more, Sakura shot him a glare._Bastard. _She hardly expected to win in a spar against Uchiha Itachi, but she could at least get a few –hopefully painful- hits in. She made it her mission to inflict pain on the man in front of her.

It was Sakura who once again made the first move. With a speed even Kakashi would be proud of, she jumped toward him. Her intent: knocking his legs from under him.

Itachi, however, had anticipated that action and had taken a couple of steps backwards to avoid it.

But Sakura was faster still, and as soon as she saw the Uchiha moving, she sped up and sidestepped him. She spun around him, her body only centimetres from his and before he had the chance to move, Sakura's fist had connected with his face, her knuckles smashing against his cheekbone. She swore she heard a slight crack.

Sakura smirked; impressed with herself. He disappeared from in front of her only to reappear a few metres ahead of her. He stood up straight this time, looking at her with narrowed eyes and observed her intensely. She wondered what he was thinking. He obviously wasn't using his full strength.

Annoyed by his lack of seriousness, she once again launched her attack on Itachi. Her chakra-enhanced fist aimed for his torso. Within moments she was beside him once more, but he blocked the attack with his forearm and held her wrist in place. He used the momentum in his leg to knock her back a couple of feet.

Using the brief second of time he had created, Itachi kick her in the abdomen, sending her crashing into a nearby post.

Sakura got back on her feet, swearing. In a flash Itachi was in front of her again. His sudden appearance took her attention away from the fight momentarily. His leg swept out in a wide, graceful circle, connecting with her ankles, throwing her off balance. Without even realizing what had happened, Sakura found herself flat on her back, sucking in deep, painful breaths.

"Never take your mind off of your opponent, Sakura," he smirked. She sat up, wiping the small trickle of blood from her lip. Having spent the designated time in his presence, Sakura wanted nothing more than to give up and retreat home. But she also wanted to hit him, _badly. _Just once more, she told herself.

In a flash, she jumped back, putting some distance between them. She took a deep breath to ready herself, but this time, she let _him _come to her. The second she saw him disappear in a cloud of white-smoke, she turned swiftly anticipating a back-attack. She was correct. When he appeared behind her (even before she had turned fully) she managed to block his attack. He seemed impressed, if the slight hint of shock on his face was anything to go by. She felt her own smirk growing rapidly, but when the man in front of her disappeared, leaving nothing but a trail of smoke in his wake, dread was the only thing Haruno Sakura felt.

Clenching her fist, she turned. Her anger was radiating from her now and it was directed at the lying jerk in front of her. Her chakra-laden fist rocketed towards his jaw, but he caught it just before it smashed his bone-structure to pieces.

Within moments, Sakura found herself defeated. It was almost as if she were watching the exchange in slow motion and from outside of her own body. He caught her punch, and used her wrist to spin her around and lock her in his grasp. Her back was now pressed against his chest and his (much larger) hand held both of her wrists on her hip. The other held a cold kunai against her neck.

Sakura was very well aware of their compromising position. She was now pressed against him, sweating and fighting for breath.

"Give up?" he asked, his mouth right beside her ear. Sakura could practically feel the smirk on his face. Her lungs ached for oxygen, and between ragged breaths she managed only a few words. "You said not to use ninjutsu."

He was quite for a moment, she heard him inhale painfully slow before he whispered, "I lied."

The sudden loss of heat on her back annoyed her a little, but his chuckle irritated her even more. "That was good," he said separating himself from her and placing the kunai back in his holster. "I'm impressed."

Sakura knew that impressing Uchiha Itachi was a big deal, but it felt like a slap in the face. She could have lasted longer had the lying bastard not cheated. It was becoming a habit of his to change the rules to suit his own hand. It annoyed her greatly, but she was the one who had let him and his -irritating-self back into her life.

She winced at her own stupidity and sank to the ground, hoping to stabilise her heartbeat and breathing.

* * *

><p>The journey from the training grounds into town was nowhere close to the realms of awkwardness that their first journey had visited. Sakura found an amiable silence enveloped them as they walked. She had felt much better after checking Itachi's jaw and finding a tiny fracture. <em>"It wasn't sadistic, just payback",<em> she argued with herself.

"You know, I actually thought you intended to kill me a couple of times this afternoon."

Sakura laughed nervously, tucking a lose lock of hair behind her ear. "Don't be silly."

"It's nothing surprising, however. You've radiated killing intend at each meeting we've shared over the past week. _Hatred, _I believe is the word Sai had used."

Sakura closed her eyes briefly. _Trust Sai to ally with Itachi,_ she thought to herself. "I don't hate you, Itachi." Her words were no lies, because in truth she didn't hate the man. She hated what had happened between them, and she hated his treatment of her. But she didn't hate _him._ Besides, he had some redeeming qualities.

"If nothing else, I understand _why _our relationship ended and, to some extent, your actions. I do not _hate_ you. I actually think you're very brave for everything you're facing right now. Brave and selfless, I think."

He remained quiet, and his eyes were narrowed as if he were thinking. She found that they now stood outside her small home. He still had not given a reply, but the evening weather had started to chill her skin. "Goodnight," she offered softly before leaving his company and stepping inside the nearby building.

* * *

><p>"<em>My actions?"<em> he whispered to himself. A perplexed and somewhat irate mood settled over him. However, he had no time to analyse the woman's words, as his meeting with the Hokage drew near.

* * *

><p>A six-man strong cell of Shinobi stood in front of the Hokage. Itachi captained the team, comprised of Kisame, Sai and three other unrecognised Shinobi. "Do you understand your objective?" the old man asked in a sharp voice.<p>

"Yes, Hokage-sama," they all said in union.

"Leave anytime this evening, Uchiha-san. Sai, would you stay behind for a moment?"

The artist did as instructed and Danzo watched as the five other men disappeared from sight. When he was satisfied that the Shinobi had left, he spoke. "Sai, you have a separate mission. I have formed this team and given them the objective of seeking out Orochimaru. Your task is different. It is the assassination of this man after your comrades have located him."

The artist was quiet for only a moment. "Hokage-sama, why not simply task the _entire _team with the man's assassination?"

"I do not fully trust Uchiha-san. I feel he is up to something. If he were to question my motives for wanting Orochimaru dead, he would find…"

"Hokage-sama?"

"Never mind, Sai. Now go. Carry out your task as presented to you."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Three.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hey guys, extremely sorry for an inconvenience I caused when I seemingly fell off the face of the earth. It's a long story involving missing files - I'm sure you all know the pain of losing work that wasn't backed up. Now imagine losing EVERYTHING. It happened - I was annoyed. So much so that I kind of disappeared from FF. I'm in the process of trying to piece together different backups that I had but... ugh! Yeah. I'll update my page soon with progress. :P<p>

Regards,  
>Sarah.<p> 


End file.
